Remember
by reapersbackvocal
Summary: STORY WILL BE EDITED SOON! XD I have no idea what I was thinking while writing this crap! Dayum! :P Will note you when it's done. I promise it'll be better though ;] Do tell if you liked the previous storyline better, though! And ideas are always welcome :3


Remember

Riven POV

He loved _him_.

He didn't know how it'd happened, it just had.

A sob escaped his lips as he looked down to their intertwined fingers, his lovers slim hand trapped between his own trembling ones.

Long, slender, pale hand, skin smooth like velvet.

_Perfect. _

Perfection so tainted.

Deep wide scars covered the almost deathly white skin, creating an ugly grayish color. Those hands, those gentle, loving, beautiful hands, now bruised and bandaged .They once used to hold his own.

He remembered.

He remembered all those affectionate moments.

New tears began to trickle down his cheeks so he ripped his eyes from those hands only to settle them over his loved ones face.

Scars.

Deeper, wider, darker.

His eyes slowly followed the lines of his lovers jaw to his cheek where the blade of a knife had split the delicate skin creating an utterly unpleasant-looking gash, that spread from above _his_ eyebrow, to _his_ chin, through _his_ eye, that had faded into a sickening, glowing white.

_He_ once had breathtaking eyes. Two gorgeous pools of liquid sapphire, seeming to have taken all the blue from the sky, full of so much emotion, whether it was happiness, excitement, maybe sadness, even sometimes anger, …... love. He remembered how _those_ eyes used to shine brighter than the moon, when they would be together late at night just talking to each other, not having a single care in the world. Memories so distant, he felt they had happened in another life.

He remembered. Smiling in content, he was hugging his lover close, face buried in _his_ long, flowing, raven hair, mind wandering somewhere far away from this world. Two beating hearts in perfect sync with one another, both content with each others presence, though actually not knowing it.

He remembered.

God, he fucking remembered.

He remembered everything. Everything he'd had and lost.

His gaze fell once again over his beloved's thin form. _Helia_. His _Helia _

"M-my Helia"

He instantly broke down, letting his tears run freely, clutching onto Helia's hand for dear life.

And he cried, oh, how he cried since that horrible accident. It'd already been two months and still the tears wouldn't cease to fall.

He remembered. He didn't want to remember.

It had only been a mission. But when he had arrived to greet his lover he had been redirected to the hospital. Apparently the mission had turned out more dangerous than expected. Slightly alarmed he had searched for his crew in the recovery department but had found them in front of the emergency surgery room. Nobody dared look at him. Their pained and tired faces showed it all. The last of his hope had died when he'd stumbled upon a crying Sky. Barely managing to force the words out of his throat the blonde had explained everything.

They had escorted a royal passenger to his planet, but a problem had occurred and they had been forced to accompany him to his home through a deep forest, and nearing the end of their assignment they had been attacked out of nowhere by a group of hunters. Helia had faced their leader and after receiving a cut cheek had defeated him. Yet his worries hadn't been over as he had been attacked by the rest of the vengeful group. With lots of fractures and stab wounds Helia had been rushed back to Magix and taken to the first hospital.

Riven remembered how much he had cried that night, from grief and later from happiness. The doctors saved Helia.

He remembered how long ago that was.

Two months.

Two months ago Helia had been through a close call with death. From then he had been brought into surgery twice but his vital signs had still remained the same. Half a month after his second operation the doctors had declared him a comatose.

At first Riven had refused to accept the fact that his raven would never wake up but after a few weeks he too had started to notice the true hopelessness of the situation.

Noone could ignore it anymore. Helia looked like a corpse.

The ravens face had paled, life had drained out of it. Lips turning from their healthy red color to the lightest hue of blue, skin gaining a clammy feel and an unhealthy glow. His expression had become pained and tired, condition switching from intense fevers and high blood pressure, to a few quiet periods, temperature sometimes falling below 35 degrees in the stage of hypothermia.

The mans body was a mess. Bandages covered his entire torso, arms and legs all cast , all being broken during the fight. He had gone through e few critical stages, several times being rushed in the operation room, causing Riven to jump out of his skin on most occasions.

All of the redhead's friends were beginning to worry about him. Through all of his life they had never seen him in a state like this. It was as if he himself needed medical help. Since the accident there wasn't a time he had left the hospital and Helia's side for more than a day, going home only after being persuaded for hours by Sky and the other Specialists which afterwards always ended up dragging him to his room for some much needed sleep. His appearance had also changed. His skin had paled, hair becoming greasy from the lack of hygiene, eyes gaining a glassy look, black circles appearing under them.

He always cried.

He was inconsolable.

Ironic, he had never shed a single tear in his entire life, even thought he had already lost count of the people that had died in front of his eyes.

This time it was different.

He was sure that he wouldn't ever forgive himself for letting it all happen.

He'd had everything he'd needed in the world, all of the time not even knowing that he did have it and now he was a single thread away from losing it. It always went like this. You don't know what you have until it's gone. Riven learned that the hard way.

Now he knew, he realized that all of this time Helia had meant the world to him. He remembered everything that he had shared with the raven. Everything special.

Helia had always been supportive. He had helped Riven through his painful breakup with Musa , and had cared for him when the redhead had been hurt once during the war with Darkar. All of these times Riven had taken him for granted even though deep inside he'd known that it wouldn't last forever. And even when they had finally admitted their feeling to one another Riven hadn't understood how special and perfect their relationship had been. Before Helia his only serious affair was with the fairy of music but she couldn't except him the way he was. She was always trying to change him. Helia on the other hand was her complete opposite. They would never argue about anything due to Helia having quick and handy solutions to everything. He had respected Riven's opinion but also wasn't afraid to express his own ideas. The redhead had always secretly admired him for how little effort he put into things to make them perfect or at the very least perfectly acceptable. And yet even then he had taken the raven for a given. He hadn't noticed how at the end of a busy day he had looked forward to going home to Helias comforting presence and gentle touch. He had always felt safe and calm around the other man. And he hadn't understood what he'd had until it was brutally ripped away from him.

Now, as he sat next to this white hospital bed, watching his love fight for his life he realized how much he missed, needed and loved Helia.

"I can't live without you. Please, come back to me."


End file.
